


Tom does WWE 2

by machoo



Series: Tom does WWE [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machoo/pseuds/machoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom loosens up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom does WWE 2

Tom Phillips pushed his way through the door and into the darkened bar, the smell of beer hitting him immediately. He smiled at a few of the WWE guys huddled around the pool table and headed straight for the bar. Anxiously he ordered a whisky and a beer. While the bartender sorted his drink he adjusted his jacket and surveyed his surroundings. The announcer had put on some (pretty tight) jeans and taken off his tie leaving his white dress shirt on underneath his jacket. After getting his drink and paying Tom made his way over to the table were Zack Ryder, Mojo Rawley and a couple of the newer guys were sat.

“Hey Tommy, you made it!” Zack boomed with a huge grin. 

“Hey guys!” Tom nodded to whole group, “Thanks for inviting me Zack!” He added sliding into the booth hidden in the corner of the bar. 

The group exchanged a few pleasantries, while Tom threw the whisky down his throat and started on the beer trying to catch up. He always felt a little uneasy around the wrestlers he didn’t know if was because they intimidated him or because they turned him the hell on so much, but either way he wasn’t exactly comfortable. Suddenly Chad came rushing over. 

“Hey guys you’re up next, me and Jason are destroying everyone so you had better bring it!” Chad explained excitedly, catching Phillips’ eyes, “Hey Tom!” he added quickly giving him a cheeky smile promoting Tom’s cheeks to flush red. 

Most of the group got up to either watch or play leaving Zack and Tom alone. 

“Sorry about that bro, they are having a pool tournament. You know how competitive everyone gets” laughed Zack. 

“No problem! You not playing?” Asked Phillips trying to keep the conversation going.

“Nah, Mojo got us knocked out straight off of course!” He smiled. 

The two men sat there in silence for a few second, Tom looked down at his drink being generally awkward. 

“So Tommy how come you never hang out with us?” Zack asked. 

“I-I don’t know really, the wrestlers always seem to hang out together!” Tom answered.

“Corey is always with us!” added the superstar.

“Yeah but he used to wrestle so he’s kinda in the club!” Tom joked.

“I get you, you are always welcome though little buddy!” Zack said with a characteristic wide grin whilst shaking Tom’s shoulder. 

Tom knew that he should be a little patronised by the ‘little’ part but he couldn’t help a boyish smile creep across his face. 

Zack took the opportunity to order a couple more drinks now the ice had been broken. 

“You know…” Zack paused to thank you waitress, “I think your problem is that you’re too uptight man!” Tom raised an eyebrow in response, “No no, no offense bro but you’re very clean cut, always business like!” 

The announcer let out a little chuckle, remembering thinking the same things about himself before just getting nailed in the bathroom by a guy standing just across the room.  
“Go on…” Tom said encouraging Zack’s train of thought. 

“I mean you came to a bar dressed for a business meeting!” Zack joked causing Tom to burst out in laughter, “You need to loosen up a bit bro!” Zack finished. 

Tom smiled scratching his newly grown scruff (that he thought had made him look a bit more rugged (obviously not especially in comparison to Zack’s new magnificent beard).  
Tom sat for a minute, the drinks had gotten to him now and he was feeling that familiar extra confidence. 

“Well you know Zack….I can be pretty loose when I want to!” Tom said downing the last of his beer, leaving Zack confused until he felt a hand on his knee.

Both men watched Tom’s hand as he squeezed the significant muscle under Zack’s tight jeans, before looking up and locking eyes.

“Bro!?” was all the bigger man could manage. 

“What?! You were the one who told me I needed to loosen up” Tom’s hand slid further up the muscular thigh, “have a little fun” his hand slipped around to Zack’s inner thigh still sliding further and further up, “hang with the guys!” Tom finished as he let his hand rest just below Zack’s crotch. 

Tom could feel the material of Zack’s jeans starting to pull, he looked down to see a large bulge starting to strain against its confines. Sensing the wrestler wasn’t going to object Tom shifted before slipping down to his knees. He ran his hands up and down both of Zack’s powerful thighs enjoying the feel of them through the jeans, edging Zack on. The superstar daren’t look down in case someone wondered what was going on. This was crazy, but he had to admit it was pretty hot and his dick was certainly in agreement. He felt his smaller friend unbuttoning his jeans, pretty expertly actually, making him think his colleague might have been in this position before. Tom pulled the zipper down and jeans open, he could see a clear outline of Zack Daddy’s big cock now through the material that looked like it was desperately trying not to split, and he liked what he saw. He rubbed Zack’s cock through his underwear causing a sharp intake of breath. Tom didn’t have anywhere near as long as he would want to do this normally so he quickly pulled the cock free and pushed the waistband under Zack’s heavy balls. Now he had a proper look at his prize, it was THICK and about 8.5 length wise with nice veins popping along the length. It felt hot and heavy under the smooth skin of Tom’s hands.

“What if someone sees?” nervously Zack said in feeble protest while looking at the man on his knees before him with his hand wrapped around his thick cock. 

“Hey bro why don’t YOU loosen up a bit!” Tom laughed to himself, not reassuring Zack at all.

All of a sudden Tom took Ryder’s meat into his mouth, first the smooth head, then more, and more, and more until the whole length filled the announcer’s throat.

“Fuuuuck!” Zack breathed in surprise. Nervously shifting in his seat, erratically looking from the bar to Tom on his knees making sure nobody could see. 

Tom worked quickly on Zack’s cock, first using a steady up and down motion with both his mouth and hand. He pulled the cock all the way out of his mouth leaving just the head with his lips wrapped around it, using his tongue to circle the smooth skin slowly. Zack’s whole body tensed at the sensation, the excruciating pleasure, Tom was putting on a cock sucking clinic right now. He looked down to see Phillips had taken his cock out of his mouth and was looking up at him smiling, slowly jerking it with his skilled hand before sticking his tongue out. Zack smiled and replace his colleague’s hand with his own, knowing what he wanted, and slapped the thick meat against Tom’s very eager tongue. The superstar was starting to relax into this a little, well as much as you could relax when having your dick sucked by your guy friend under a table in a busy bar full of your co-workers. He let a hand rest on the back of Tom’s head, guiding his friend’s mouth back onto his dick and gently up and down the shaft. 

Zack rested his arm on the back of the seating as Tom went to town on his cock. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes for a few moments, he hadn’t been sucked like this for a long time and Tom’s certainly knew what he was doing. Who know little uptight Tommy was a complete cock whore. A roar of the crowd snapped the internet champion from his pleasure fueled haze and he caught the eye of Tye walking passed to use the bathroom, giving him a quick nod of acknowledgement he took his hand off the back of Tom’s head, taking a sip of his beer as if everything was completely normal. Both men knew this couldn’t go on much longer, if they weren’t to be exposed. Ryder increased the tightness of his grip on the back of Tom’s head pushing his whole length down the younger man’s talented throat, coupled with a deep moan. Tom almost choked but there was no way he was going to disappoint Zack, managing to accommodate the entire cock and deep throat the superstar. Zack roughly pulled Tom’s head back and forth on his cock, continually hitting the back of his throat. Phillips could feel himself dribbling down his chin and over Zack’s jean and his own shirt but he didn’t care right now.

Tom could taste more and more pre cum flowing from Zack’s cock, he knew what was coming. He reluctantly took his mouth off the cock and jerked it quickly, Zack moaned quietly and braced his body for what was coming. When Zack’s body tensed up Tom quickly covered the head with his mouth, cum immediately hitting the back of his throat, with more shots coating the inside of his mouth. Without warning Zack forced his whole dick back into Tom’s mouth while hunching forward, his cum shooting straight down Tom’s used throat. He held the announcer there while he dumped the rest of his load from his spent cock. The wrestler pulled out slowly giving Tom enough time to greedily swallow all the cum he hadn’t had chance to. The cock head finally popped from Tom’s swollen lips. The man on his knees cleaned the dick with his tongue and put it back into Zack’s underwear with a cheeky smile leaving the other man to fasten himself up. 

Tom cautiously got back to his seat making sure nobody else was watching, his own neglected cock threatening to rip his skin tight jeans open. 

“Still think I’m uptight?!” Tom smiled, stealing Zack’s drink. Mixing the taste of beer with the cum already in his mouth. 

“Bro!” Was all Zack could say laughing and wiping the sweat from his forehead.


End file.
